


Backside of the TV

by magatsuslut (pecanroll69)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pecanroll69/pseuds/magatsuslut
Summary: adachi pushes you into the tv but in a sexy waythe beginning has you witness the part where he throws mitsuo kubo into the tv, so if that freaks you out bewareafab fem reader





	Backside of the TV

It's strange that the lights are off when you enter the interrogation room. Your eyes are hardly adjusted to the darkness but you can still sense movement in the corner of the room. You flip the lights on just in time to see the kid's flailing legs disappear into the tv. How could that even be possible? And why was it... _he_ who did it? The sight is shocking enough for you to drop the cup of coffee you had brought as a surprise for Adachi. The burning liquid stains your shoes and scalds the exposed skin on your leg, but you're too focused on the scene before you to care. Adachi cares, though. The disposable cup on the ground means there's a witness.  
  
"Oh, A-Adachi-san, I didn't realize-- I was just getting you a cup of coffee, but I can leave now."  
  
Adachi runs a hand through his hair and sighs. He turns around to face you, stepping closer. He looks far more annoyed than you'd ever seen him. "Well, this sucks. I liked seeing you around town. I was hoping we could get to know each other a little better--" He gives you a once over. "-- But I guess that's not gonna happen." You turn around in hopes that you can reach the door before he does. He grabs your wrist before you can get too far. You curse your short legs. You try to wrestle free from his grip, but he only holds onto you tighter.  
  
He tugs at your arm, bringing you inches from him. He smells nice. Not that this is the time to be thinking about that. "C'mon, sweetheart. You're going to meet the same fate as that Kubo kid no matter what you do, might as well come easy." He sounds more bored than anything.  
  
In your panic, you do the first thing you can think of to save your ass. You grasp Adachi's tie with your free hand and kiss him. He blinks a few times in shock before kissing you back. His hands roam over your body, never lingering in one place for long. He's desperate to enjoy this moment by feeling every bit of you. You're so soft, so pliant in his hands.  
  
You pull away to breathe and look up at Adachi. His eyes ravenously eat up the sight of you: your flushed cheeks, the rise and fall of your chest, the mix of fear and desire in your eyes.  
  
"W-well, that wasn't quite... what I expected..." His sheepishness is quickly replaced by a grin. "I'll take it though."  
  
He pulls your head back by your hair so he can kiss and bite from your jaw down to your neck. You really shouldn't be doing this. You really shouldn't be _enjoying_ this. That doesn't stop the little moans from coming out of your mouth. He pulls away and presses his fingers into the tender red spots he's left all over your neck. They'll be a pretty purple tomorrow. If he gives you that long.  
  
You try to appeal to him in hushed tones. "I won't tell anyone, Adachi, I promise. I-- I don't even know what I saw. Please, don't do anything you'll regret."  
  
He smirks. Your pleading is so cute. His voice is barely a whisper. "I'm gonna give you the fuck of your life, then maybe I'll think about it. If you're good enough."  
  
You should be afraid, but instead you find yourself a bit excited. Maybe it's because you're trying to forget the fact that a man you trusted and had a slight crush on is actually a murderer. _The_ murderer.  
  
His hands wrap around your neck and he slams you into the tv. You prepare for the heavy thud of your head against the tv and the broken glass that may follow, but nothing comes. You instead feel something akin to motion sickness as you're pushed halfway into the tv. When you open your eyes, you see fog with hints of yellow behind it. You can only see half your body, the rest is obscured by fog. But you can feel the lower half of your body. You still feel the cold of the interrogation room, the warmth of Adachi's hand on your thigh. You hear his distorted laugh, but you can't tell where it's coming from. Suddenly, you're pulled back into reality, met with a deranged grin.  
  
He releases his hold on your neck and instead grasps your shoulders. "See that? That's the kind of power I have. Pretty cool, right?" He giggles with sadistic glee.  
  
You try to respond, but the words won't come out.  
  
"Don't be afraid, this'll be fun for both of us. I'm sure a filthy slut like you has imagined doing something like this plenty of times."  
  
He wasn't wrong.  
  
He pushes you into the tv once more by your neck, and you fear that he might let go of you and leave you to die. But his grip on you is strong. Strong enough that it's hard to breathe. His other hand pulls your hips to meet his so he can grind against you. His cock is hard, even through his pants.  
  
He releases his grip on your neck and his hand travels downwards. You can't see him, but you can feel his hands roughly grabbing your ass. He pulls your underwear off unceremoniously. You no longer feel his presence for a moment and you begin to panic, afraid you might fall in without him there. It's not long before you feel his hands grab your thighs and place them over his shoulders. Without warning, his tongue grazes your clit. You let out a sharp yelp. You can hear that unsettling chuckling sound again. His voice sounds like there's two of him speaking at once, the second voice a deeper version of the first.  
  
"Fuck, you taste as good as you look."  
  
He licks you again, making you squirm. He teases you with long, slow licks and you wonder if he can hear your moans. He can, and it encourages him to go faster, concentrating on your clit. You feel yourself getting closer to your orgasm. You press your thighs together against his face. They're so soft against his skin. He's a little glad you can't see that, even through his underwear, precum stains the front of his pants. A few more licks to your clit and you can't hold it in anymore. You cum hard, pushing your hips further into his face and squeezing your thighs together tighter.  
  
Your legs relax and he lifts his head up with a satisfied hum. His lips and chin are covered in your wetness. He licks up what he can and wipes off what remains with the sleeve of his jacket. What a mess he's made of you.  
  
"I wish you could see yourself right now. You're shaking and dripping wet... it's pathetic."  
  
Before you can fully recover from your orgasm, he flips you over so your feet are planted on the floor of the interrogation room. You breathe a sigh of relief; being grounded feels much less terrifying. A hand reaches back into the tv to tangle in your hair.  
  
"I gave you what you wanted, so it's only fair that you let me do whatever I want to you, right?"  
  
"O-of course." Your response is similarly distorted in his ears, but it's not at all unpleasant to him. He can tell you're still catching your breath. The sound is sweet as honey.  
  
You can barely hear the sounds of him getting rid of his pants, but you're entirely aware of the head of his cock pressed up against your pussy. He slides it up and down, covering himself in your juices. He wouldn't even have to do that to fuck you with how wet you are, but he likes the way you tense up when he presses up against your clit. So _sensitive_. He could probably make you cum again if he wanted, but he'd much rather use you to make himself feel good.  
  
He pushes into you, hissing through his teeth. You release a drawn out moan at the slow stretch. He pulls your head back by your hair and fucks you at a steady pace. It's a little disappointing, not being able to see your cute face to accompany your moans. But he can live with just the sight of your ass bouncing on his cock.  
  
"You're basically just a sex toy at this point, huh? Just a cunt for me to fuck."  
  
The feeling of you tightening around him when he degrades you encourages him to fuck you harder.

"Oh, you like it when I talk to you like that? Of course you do. Dumb bitch."

He slaps your ass, delighted to hear your high pitched whimper coming from the tv world. He should've thought of something like this sooner...  
  
"Shit, you feel so damn good."  
  
Part of him wishes he could kiss you and bite you and enjoy all of your body. Another part of him delights in the perverse act of using you like this. Serves you right for barging in when he was taking care of important business.  
  
A few more eager thrusts and he finishes. He cums inside you, holding onto your hips so that you can't move away._ So that you have to take all his cum like a good girl,_ he thinks. He pulls you back into the real world with a kind of gentleness you didn't expect. You avoid his gaze, embarrassed about the depravity of this whole thing and unsure of what comes next. He runs a hand through your hair, absentmindedly detangling it with his fingers in the process.  
  
"So, what do you say? You want to be my partner in crime, or would you rather spend some time thinking it over in there?"  
  
He didn't have to hear you say it to know your answer.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my notes for like a month and havent had the energy to finish it so it's a little shitty but. what can you do. may edit and make better later who knows


End file.
